


Love

by marinanation



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinanation/pseuds/marinanation
Summary: Romantic Smut. That's it.All work is fiction.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time writing smut. Please, be gentle. I also wanted it to be romantic - so, there is that. Anyways, hope you enjoy! ;)

Christen had fallen asleep on the hotel bed waiting for Tobin to finish in the shower. The bed had been whispering her name, enticing her ever since they had arrived like it had known she was suffering from jetlag. She had laid down for a minute to rest but ended up falling asleep in her towel. 

Soft, firm hands lifted her body and moved it into a more comfortable position. She knew without opening her eyes it was Tobin. She could recognise the woman by touch or smell alone. 

Tobin’s hand moved through the curls at a leisurely pace, so slow that it calmed the other woman yet agitated her. Tobin smirked at the quirk of lips that betrayed the stoic look on Christen’s face. 

“Open your eyes, please.” Tobin begged as she kissed the outer corner of Christen’s right eye. Green eyes sparkled in the dimly lit room; the light of the lamp reflecting off the specks of hazel. 

“Have I mentioned how much I love your hair?” Tobin’s cool minty breath was fanning over Christen’s face as she spoke. 

“You may have mentioned it.” Christen spoke gently as to not disturb the serene atmosphere that had been created within a matter of minutes. Tobin moved her hand down the side of Christen’s neck and ran her thumb down the sharp jaw. 

“I must have mentioned about this?” She ran her thumb over just the angle of Christen’s jaw.

“No.” Christen stared into darkening honey brown eyes. 

“Surely, this then?” Tobin asked as her fingertips ran across bare skin of Christen’s chest that sat in front of her heart. Christen wondered if she could feel the beating of her heart. The way only Tobin could make it stutter in her chest. 

“Yes.” Christen could not trust her own voice. Her skin prickled as she felt her lover’s hands run down her sides. 

Tobin parted Christen’s thighs using her knees and secured her position above Christen. She ran her hand over the woman’s hip to the apex of her thigh. Christen’s breathing increased in anticipation of the touch she longed for. 

“I’ve definitely spoken of how much I love this.” Tobin said as she looked green eyes that had darkened in the last minute. Brown skin that had gained a soft blush. She allowed her hand to complete its journey. “Time and time again.”

“Tell me again.” Christen instructed. She moved her hands to the back of Tobin’s neck and pulled her down into a kiss. Their kiss wasn’t a peck; a soft kiss of reassurance. This was a kiss driven by need and want alone. This was a kiss that Christen needed after Tobin’s teasing. Christen tangled her hand into the wavy brown locks and pulled her closer. 

Tobin felt, more that she heard, Christen moan into her mouth. This spurred her movements on, she slipped two finger in and smirked at the way Christen’s hips lifted off the bed and ground upwards. The way Christen clenched around her made her groan. 

Christen pulled away from their kiss with a gasp. Tobin trailed her kisses down other woman’s jaw and neck; she bit down softly as she began to thrust her fingers in and out of the woman. Christen moved her hand down Tobin’s back and dug her nails into her shoulder blades, sounds slipping from her lips continuously. 

Tobin continued the movement of her hand ignoring the way her palm was cramping up due to the way she was curling her fingers. Her pain meant nothing – all she cared about was Christen’s pleasure and being the cause of it. 

Beginning to move downwards, Tobin lavished every bit of skin that came beneath her lips in kisses and bites. She smiled when she felt Christen open her legs a little wider. 

Christen looked down the expanse of her body and groaned at the sight that greeted her. Tobin was between her legs staring at her with a look of pure animalistic hunger in her eyes. She moved her hands to Tobin’s head. She tangled her fingers into her hair and directed her where she needed her. 

“Fuck…Tobin!” The shout filled the hotel room, neighbours be damned. 

Tobin groaned as the taste of Christen filled her mouth. She focussed her ministrations on the other woman’s clit. She wanted her to cum – she needed her to cum. She sped up both the movements of her hand and mouth. She moved her free hand upwards and grasped onto Christen’s heaving breast, pinching her nipple further stimulating her body. 

“I’m so close…baby…please.” Christen was muttering broken sentences as she got closer to her climax. She began to move her hips in time with Tobin’s movement, almost riding the other woman’s hand and face. She glanced down and was met with dark eyes staring back at her. 

Tobin watched as Christen broke eye contact and threw her head back. She could feel the other woman’s orgasm, she could taste the other woman’s orgasm. She closed her eyes and groaned continuing her movements allowing Christen to ride it out. 

Christen twitched a few times before dropping against the bed in a boneless heap. Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She pushed Tobin’s head away when she began moving her mouth against her again. 

“Too sensitive.” She gasped out. 

Tobin hovered over Christen and looked over her in her post-orgasmic state. She dropped down onto her elbows allowing some of her weight to rest on Christen. 

Christen wrapped her arms around Tobin and wordlessly pulled her into a kiss. She groaned as she tasted herself on Tobin’s tongue. She pulled back and yanked Tobin down fully.

“I need a nap but when we wake up it’s your turn.” 

Tobin laughed heartily and rested her head on Christen’s chest. 

“Can’t wait, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH! Hope you enjoyed that. All comments and kudos are appreciated. Thank you :)


End file.
